Love, Eternal
by DarkNovelist1217
Summary: Do you believe in fate? Why else would we meet like this, every time as someone new in someplace different? You may not remember me, but I will never forget you. You and I are destined to be together, so no matter how far I must search, no matter what the cost, I will find you again, my beloved. OC leads taking on actual character roles. F/F. Don't like that, don't read it. R
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Eternal**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Cycle Begins**

* * *

"_**Stay with me!" **_

The voice sounded feminine, and yet somewhat inhuman at the same time. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see who had spoken. My vision was dark and blurred, but I thought I could see a golden and glowing spear of pure light buried deep within my chest. Before I had time to wrap my mind around the fact that I was probably mortally wounded, my head was suddenly lifted from where it lay, and my attention was turned to the silhouette of what appeared to be a tall woman with large horns, long brightly colored hair, and glowing eyes. Because of the darkness that blurred my vision, I couldn't make out anything more about them. Once again, I was given no time to adjust as the silhouette turned away from me and toward something to our side.

"_**Please, stop this!" **_she spoke again.

"_You have broken our laws, fallen one. You will accept our judgment, or you too shall suffer."_ a number of voices answered.

"_**There must be some way we can be together! Please, I beg you! Don't take her away from me!"**_

The other voices became silent for a moment, as if they were silently debating. During their silence, the horned woman turned back to me.

"_**Please…she's the most important person to me…nothing else matters…"**_

Just as I began to register what looked like tears flowing down the woman's face, my eyes began to close, and my consciousness began to fade.

"_Very well." _they said at last. _"We will grant you the chance to prove what you say is true. If you are truly fated to meet as you have, then you should not be limited by this world alone. We will grant you your chance, but…a price must be paid as well…"_

My eyes closed, and my mind went blank. I heard no more.

* * *

"Saden? Saden? Wake up!"

I rose with a start, surprised by the sudden outburst of a familiar voice. Calming myself, I turned from where I lay against a mossy stump in a dark forest to gaze at a fairly short young woman standing nearby. She had dark hair that hung in two long curls in front of her chest, violet eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight, and wore a suit of silver armor emblazoned with wolf motifs with a violet skirt over everything from the neck down. A short sword sat sheathed at her side, and a long spear with the flag of the woman's homeland rested in her left hand. She stared at me expectantly for a moment, then sighed when I finally chose to rise.

"Sorry, Helma." I said to her.

The armored woman sighed in response, then gazed at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Well, I suppose you'll need your strength for what's to come. We should reach the azure knight's domain by dawn."

I nodded in response, and made to retrieve the spirit sword, Soul Calibur from where it lay. In its current form of a large greatsword made of shimmering white crystals, it should be able to stand a decent chance against the cursed sword from which it had spawned. Helma and I were on our way to a confrontation with Nightmare, the wielder of the accursed Soul Edge. According to what she'd told me, the sword had not been fully destroyed as I had previously hoped, and had resurfaced a few months ago in the southern region of Germany, falling into the hands of an unfortunate woman by the name of Ethelinde. Over the past few months, she had fully transformed into the monster known as Nightmare after massacring much of the land, and her ever growing army of malfested demons was slowly spreading across the continent. Knowing that I had personal experience with the cursed sword in the past, Helma sought me out and informed me of the plight that had once again descended upon the world. I knew all too well what the prolonged usage of the cursed sword would do to someone with even the purest of intentions, as I had once held the name of Nightmare myself, so I had taken it upon myself to put the unfortunate soul out of her misery, before there was nothing left to save. So with the spirit sword at my side, and Helma as my ally, I continued my approach on Ohstreinsburg.

* * *

After fighting our way through the azure knight's most powerful warriors, we finally arrived at the throne room of Ohstreinsburg castle. With a shout, I sent a powerful slash that launched Astaroth, a gargantuan golem with molten rock like skin who wielded an axe as big as his body, flying through the front doors. Without waiting for Helma, I stepped around his unconscious form and strode up to the base of the stairs leading up to the throne. There sat Nightmare, adorned in her vile azure armor that showed off the corruption caused by the demonic sword planted in the ground beside her. Her right arm was malfested and deformed into a tangled mess of claws and glowing spikes, and inhuman fangs protruded from her exposed mouth. It was the only area of her skin not hidden by her armor, and so I was able to fully see its golden brown hue. Long, bright lavender hair hung behind Nightmare's helm, and trailed partway down her shoulders. As if becoming aware of my presence for the first time, the azure knight smiled down at me, in a manner both warm and sinister at the same time.

"**It's you…"** she spoke tenderly in her partially distorted voice. **"At last, you've finally come."**

With a start, I realized that the azure knight's tone was nearly identical with that of the strange woman from my dream. However, now was not the time to dwell on minor things. Taking a deep breath, I readied the spirit sword as Helma appeared at my side.

"I am here, Nightmare. Come down and face me, so that I may rid the world of Soul Edge and you once and for all!" I declared.

The azure knight made no attempt to rise from her seat. She just sat there, smiling.

"**Must we fight now? We've only just met, my dear Saden. Surely you must be curious as to why one such as myself would take on the dark power of the cursed sword?"**

Nightmare leaned closer, as if to take a better look at me.

"**I know that I would be greatly pleased to learn more of you, whose beauty outmatches that of any I have seen."**

Her words were so unexpected, so strange, and so lacking in killing intent that I found myself incapable of responding. Sensing my hesitation, Helma stepped forward and aimed her spear straight at the azure knight.

"Your tricks will not work on us, malfested witch! Now take your weapon in hand, and fight! You have no other choice!" she yelled.

Before I could warn her otherwise, she charged toward Nightmare with spear and short sword raised. The azure knight's smile was immediately replaced by a frown.

"**Meddlesome pests should just get out of the way. Freida!"**

Moments before Helma's spear connected, a new figure emerged from the shadows and deflected it. The newcomer was a fairly tall woman with pale skin, silver hair tied into a single ponytail, and grey eyes who was scantily dressed in red leather. In her gloved hands she held a most unusual weapon, a large metal ring with curved spikes protruding along its length. The newcomer, named Freida according to the azure knight, glared at Helma with contempt as they approached her.

"None may interfere with my mistress' plans. Stand aside, human insect!" she growled before attacking.

As my companion engaged her in combat, I returned my attention to Nightmare, who had returned to smiling at me.

"**There, that should keep them busy for a while. Now, where were we?"**

The azure knight said it as though nothing had happened. Was her corruption so great that her mind had all but fallen to ruin? If not, then why was she trying to talk to me as though I were a dear friend, rather than face me as all who wield the eternal swords must? Frustrated by Nightmare's refusal to take action, I lifted Soul Calibur once more.

"I've had enough of your games! Raise your sword, or die!"

With this, I ran up to her and swung. In the blink of an eye, Nightmare's cheerful expression vanished once more as she drew Soul Edge to stop the blow.

**"How unfortunate...****once again, violence is the only way to better acquaint myself with you. So be it, then. If you wish to duel…"**

A deadly aura of the cursed sword's crimson energy began to radiate around her, increasing her strength enough to push me back.

"**Then I suppose I have no choice but to accept."**

Shaking off the surprise I felt at her sudden rise in power, I took a firm hold of Soul Calibur and called upon its power. Soon enough, my body was radiating a bright blue aura that matched that of the azure knight's. Nightmare seemed unfazed by this, and casually stepped down from the throne to face me, the steps cracking under each stomp of her boots. Readying myself, I charged sword first at my opponent. She swung at my side to intercept, but I spun around it and brought my blade down in a deadly arc. Without looking, Nightmare caught my sword in her malfested hand. After giving an unimpressed huff, she shoved me back and unleashed a quick trio of broad slashes at my arms and legs. Had it not been for her insane strength, I would have been able to block all three of the blows, and not have my legs swept out from under me by the third swing. Before I could attempt to rise, Nightmare leapt atop me, pinning me to the ground. As I struggled against her iron grip, she leaned her face close to mine.

**"Now do you see? I am too powerful for you. Submit, so that I will not have to end your life."** she demanded sternly, and yet somewhat pleadingly.

"And after sparing me, what then? Would you have me become a slave to the cursed sword's lies once more? I think not!" I declared, ignoring the strange hint of worry in her tone.

Gathering my strength, I sent a powerful kick to the azure knight's midsection, knocking her off from me and causing her to stagger back. Quickly rising to my feet, I followed up the attack with a well placed shoulder charge that threw her to the floor. Knowing that she would soon rise again, I swung with all my might down at her head. Nightmare barely managed to stop the strike a few inches from its target. I grit my teeth and glared at her as I pressed my sword against hers.

"I once sought the power you possess in order to carry out a false revenge. Because of that, I became like you are now, a murderous monster who preys upon human souls! You were a fool to take Soul Edge's power in pursuit of a hopeless goal, and so you must be destroyed along with it! With Soul Calibur as my weapon, I will right the wrongs of my past, and put an end to you both once and for all!"

Nightmare's expression seemed to turn to shock for a moment, until her lips curled in a furious frown.

**"Is that what you think this is about? You believe that I took this power out of a desire for vengeance? That I am some hopeless fool obsessed with power? How dare you!"**

The azure knight released an inhuman growl as a jolt of tremendous power surged through her sword, sending me staggering back. I barely had time to regain my footing before she sent her malfested fist into my gut, launching me back toward the steps that lead up to the throne. Grunting in pain at my now broken ribs, I raised my sword just in time to stop her from cutting my arm off. Nightmare continued to growl fiercely at me as we traded blows, slowly backing me up the steps until she had me pressed against the throne. By then large portions of my armor had been either smashed or cut apart, and the spirit sword's strength felt vastly dwarfed in comparison to the power emanating from that of Soul Edge. I tried one last desperate attack, only to have Soul Calibur swatted out of my grasp. I watched as the spirit sword fell to the floor with a clang, and felt the edge of the cursed sword pressed against my neck. Nightmare was leaning close again, and I could feel her ragged breaths as they seethed through her barred teeth.

**"You have no idea why I did this, do you? Why I claimed this accursed power, why I did such terrible things?"** she snapped.

I waited for Nightmare to launch into some enraged fit of shouting as she tore me apart, but no move was made to harm me. Instead, a sort of calmness seemed to fall over the azure knight, and her scowl turned into a sort of sad pout. Slowly, she removed the sword from my throat.

**"It was for you."**

I stared at her in shock at this. _She became the azure knight...she took on Soul Edge...for me?_ While I was lost in thought, Nightmare turned toward the cursed sword in her hand.

**"I never wanted this power...I never cared for the swords..."**

She threw Soul Edge to the floor without hesitation, then turned back to me.

**"You must think me insane, to say the things that I do. But even still, it is the truth. I sought out the cursed sword, I became the azure knight, I slaughtered the people of this world, all for the sake of meeting you. I knew that you would seek redemption for your past sins, and that you would do anything to destroy Soul Edge and its wielder. Once the cursed sword was in my grasp, all I had to do was wait for you to come to me. And finally, you have come."**

Nightmare reached up with her human hand, and slowly removed her helmet. No longer concealed, the azure knight looked upon me with a dark and smooth face framed perfectly by a pair of shining amber eyes and wild lavender hair. Her features were that of a human, but the almost natural glow of her eyes gave off a feeling of something far darker. Dropping her helmet unceremoniously beside her, the woman took hold of my arms and pressed her body closer to mine, her amber eyes peering deep into my own. Somehow, something about this woman felt very...familiar.

"Who...are you?" I whispered.

"...I am called Ethelinde. I have long desired to meet you...Saden." she spoke in a more human voice.

I couldn't help but notice the hesitation in her eyes as she spoke our names, as well as what appeared to be...pain. It was as if saying the words hurt her somehow, like they were not what she desired to hear. For reasons I could not understand, I felt entranced by this woman. Something about the way she looked at me with such longing and such sorrow put aside all thoughts of how I should be handling this situation, and instead a sudden and burning need began to spread throughout my body. Before I knew it, the heat had risen to my cheeks, and I found myself pursing my lips and inching them closer to Ethelinde. All of a sudden, she captured my lips in a forceful, and tender kiss. I felt my eyes widen in shock, then slowly begin to close as I melted into the touch. I knew somewhere deep down that this was wrong, that such interactions between women was unwelcome in much of this world. Yet...somehow it felt so right, as though this was how things were supposed to be. Ethelinde kept us locked in our embrace until it became difficult for either of us to breathe. A blush so deep that even her dark skin could not hide it spread to her cheeks as she pulled back to gaze lovingly down at me, a small strand of saliva connecting us.

"Ethelinde..." I whispered. Even on my own tongue, it felt wrong.

The dark skinned woman smiled warmly at me, licking up the strand that connected us. Slowly, I felt the strength begin to leave my legs, and as Ethelinde lowered me onto the seat of the throne, her armor dissolved into particles of darkness, leaving only the leather under-suit behind. We closed the distance once again, and she pressed herself flush against me, letting me feel every inch of her curvaceous and slender form. Eventually she had to pull away again, and when she did the need burning within me grew stronger, causing me to let out exhausted breaths beneath its invisible flame.

"What's...happening...to me...?" I said between breaths.

"You're remembering..." Ethelinde answered. "At least, your body is. It seems your mind is still uncertain."

"What are you-"

"Saden! Don't listen to her!"

My attention turned to the far side of the room, where Helma lay pinned under Freida's boot. In my sudden surge of emotions, I had completely forgotten that I had an ally who was putting her life on the line in order for me to do what we came here to do. Helma's violet eyes bore into me with frustration and fear.

"Don't believe what she says! The cursed sword has driven her insane! Remember what we're supposed to do!" she shouted.

"Silence, meddler!" Freida growled before smacking her with the flat of her ring blade.

"Helma!" I yelled, having returned somewhat to my senses.

I tried to rise, but Ethelinde refused to let me escape. I was just about to demand my release, when I noticed something that made me pause. The dark woman restraining me had tears streaming down her face as she stared uncertainly at me.

"You...you would rather kill me? You would deny the feelings we just shared?" she said in little more than a whisper.

"I..."

"You would deny...that you love me?"

For what seemed like the hundredth time, her words left me stunned. Ethelinde was speaking in ways that just didn't make any sense, and the fact that she was showing me such strong emotions so quickly made it difficult to understand. The look in her eyes appeared to carry the weight of a great many hardships, and almost appeared to be recounting a moment that must have been identical to this one.

"I...I don't understand...please, what's going on? What are you hiding from me?" I demanded quietly.

Ethelinde quickly wiped the tears from her face and prepared to speak.

"I understand, you really don't know what's going on. Saden, the truth is-"

"Wait, stop!" Freida suddenly cried out.

Both Ethelinde and I turned in time to see Helma hurl her spear straight at me. Time seemed to slow down as the long projectile buried itself in my chest, piercing my lungs and delivering a fatal blow. As the life rapidly fled my body, I looked at my ally in betrayal, silently asking, _Why?_ As if sensing my question, Helma gazed at me in regret.

"It's for your own good. Forgive me."

Her words, and Ethelinde's horrified face were the last things I saw before darkness took me.

* * *

Ethelinde sat cradling the fallen warrior in her arms, softly stroking her pitch black hair. Behind her, Freida was screaming obscenities as she beat Helma. The armored woman did nothing to stop the assault, and only glared with regret and grim satisfaction at the ring blade wielder.

"I did what must be done. I will not allow you vile monsters to take her!" Helma growled weakly.

"You meddlesome bitch! Why must you always interfere? We came so close this time!" Freida cried.

"No..."

Both the ring blade wielder and the armored woman turned toward Ethelinde. The dark woman was now standing straight up, the cursed sword clutched tightly within her grasp.

"Mistress..." Freida whispered.

"She didn't recognize me this time either, and we were going too fast for her to understand. I handled it the wrong way...I've made a terrible mistake again..."

"No, mistress it wasn't your fault! I should have stopped the meddler before she-"

"It wouldn't have made any difference. She was already beginning to doubt."

With sad eyes, the dark woman turned toward her servant.

"Come, there's nothing more we can do here."

Freida gazed at her in uncertainty, then slowly nodded.

"As you wish, mistress."

The ring blade wielder, along with Helma and the dark woman each took their weapons and pointed them towards themselves. As Soul Edge became level with her heart, Ethelinde gave one last longing glance at the fallen warrior.

"I will find you again, my beloved. No matter what it takes..."

With that, she plunged the sword into her heart, and vanished from the world.

* * *

**A/N:** DarkNovelist here. I know those of you who have read my other works are probably wondering why I'm starting a new story when I should be working on Rise of the Midnight Raiders, but what can I say? I got this idea in my head, and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it out. Don't think this means I'm abandoning the other story, because I'm not. I intend to work on both of these with equal vigor. Those of you who have read my crossover series will easily recognize these OC's, despite having their names changed. And for those of you who are new, you'll find out all in good time. I feel there are a few important details I should tell you before I continue this story: 1. All the main characters will change their names in each world they appear in, with only the first letter of their names being a consistency. 2. In addition, the main characters will replace actual characters from the world's they in. (such as "Ethelinde" replacing Nightmare, "Saden" replacing Siegfried, etc.) 3. ... Actually I'm leaving this one blank for now, I feel I've said too much already.

Now that that's out of the way: returning readers, you know the drill. As for all the new viewers, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will continue to read! Don't forget to leave a review! Till next time! DarkNovelist out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before we begin, I'd like to quickly make an announcement. I've decided that this story will be changed to the M rating, because if the whole second half of the first chapter wasn't any indicator, the two leads tend to do some very naughty things. So to prevent the immediate removal of this story, and to satisfy the yuri (and sometimes futa, cause we're weird like that. Or at least I am) obsessed pervert in all who read it, I will be bumping up the rating. However this does not mean that there will be constant naughty scenes, just that I now have more freedom in how I explain them. Now without further ado, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dark Beauty (Part 1)**

* * *

I screamed as I sat up in alarm, waking violently from my sleep. Gasping frantically, I felt around the spot on my chest where I was sure a spear had impaled me mere moments ago, only to find nothing. Confused, I reached inside my shirt and felt around some more. Again, the only thing I could feel was my breast. Reaching down with my other hand, I found the soft cloth of bedsheets along with a blanket in place of a hard stone floor. Slowly, my breathing evened out as realization dawned on me. Sighing, I lifted a hand to wipe my sweat covered forehead.

"It was just a dream." I muttered to myself. "My name isn't Saden, it's Sarah. I'm not some knight in shining armor trying to atone for a sinful past, I'm just a geneticist with a nice salary. Yeah, that's it…"

Sighing once again as I reclined against my bed, I stared up at the darkened ceiling of my private quarters. _Still, that was one seriously realistic dream._ I thought._ It felt like I was actually there, fighting with that woman, holding her, embracing her…_ Subconsciously, my hands came to my lips. They were wet, and not from sweat. _I…kissed her…I kissed her, and it felt…good…_ Why did it feel good? I mean, sure I think some other girls are hot, probably hotter than me, but I never felt like doing something like that with them. Then again, the fact that I had yet to lose my virginity even at the age of 23 may have had something to do with it. I groaned in frustration as the strange emotions started giving me a headache. _Maybe Historia is right, maybe I do spend too much time in the lab next to all those chemicals._ Glancing at the clock built into the wall next to my bed, I noticed it was just about time for me to start getting ready for the day. So after stretching and realigning my back I shifted over so that my feet hung off the edge of the bed.

"Lights."

At my command, the electronic ceiling lights sprang to life, illuminating my bedroom. Wiping the drowsiness from my eyes, I lifted myself from my bed and walked over to my closet, shedding my evening apparel en route. After putting on the customary white shirt, lab coat, and black pants and boots expected of a worker in the genetics department, I headed out of my room and into the halls of the ever-moving space station I called home. Eventually I arrived at the brake area, where I found one other person sitting quietly in a chair near the entrance, examining something on the datapad in her hands. Well, "person" isn't really the most accurate word for what she is. More like "synthetic human". Once I poured myself some coffee, I went and sat in a chair next to the android.

"Morning, Historia." I mumbled while taking a sip.

She looked up from her datapad and acknowledged me with a smile.

"Good morning, Dr. Takanashi." she answered.

Historia resembles a young woman in her twenties, with long hair only a small shade lighter than mine that hung over her shoulders in two long curls. Like all androids, she had pale skin, but her eyes were a bright violet that most other models didn't have. Historia and I are about the same height, though why anyone would ever make an android that stood at just 5'4" is beyond me. She's been my assistant for the past few years now, and the only one I can trust in a company as corrupt and power hungry as the infamous Weyland-Yutani Corporation. Knowing she had my back always seemed to put me at ease. I smiled back at her, then returned to my drink.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked. "More work on the physical enhancement serum?"

"It would appear that all your prior arrangements for today have been canceled, doctor. It seems the head of Section D-N is inviting you to a presentation of their latest achievement."

"Section D-N? Isn't that the gene splicing division?"

"That is correct."

"What would they want with me?"

"Something about needing your expertise in the genetic field to move their project onto the next stage."

I went into thought at this. Obviously, if the invitation had anything to do with the division responsible for combining two different species in order to create a more advanced lifeform, then it wasn't good. Unfortunately, I'm not quite high enough in the department to try and talk my way out of going, and I highly doubt that the corporation would just let me walk away anyways. They seem to have an odd habit of getting what they want, even if it comes back to bite them in the ass later. _Or wipe out an entire colony._ I mentally added, remembering an incident that took place on the planet BG-386, where scientists hoping to learn more about a species that has plagued humanity since the day we discovered them: Xenomorphs. The parasitic creatures managed to escape their confines after someone woke up some ancient alien artifact, then all hell broke loose. Everyone in the colony and research center was either killed or harvested, and at the end of it all the whole place was blown to kingdom come. If Section D-N managed a break through in something like that, then the same fate could befall me, Historia, and any other poor bastard caught in the crossfire. Very reluctantly, I downed the rest of my coffee and reclined.

"I guess I don't have a choice. When do they want me there?"

"You are expected to arrive on planet YN-127 within the next 48 hours so that you will have some time to settle in before the presentation." my assistant answered. "Shall I prepare a shuttle for your departure?"

"I think you mean 'our' departure."

"Doctor?"

"If I'm getting roped into something like this, then I'll need people I can trust close at hand. Since everyone else here is either complete scum or a brainless brute with a gun fetish, that means you're coming with me. Any objections?"

Historia paused for a moment, then smiled and shook her head at me.

"None, doctor. I would be happy to accompany you."

I nodded in approval before heading back to my room. Somehow, I had a feeling that something very dangerous was going to happen soon.

* * *

YN-127 was a highly industrialized world that sat in the heart of the outer rim colonies, most commonly known for being the home of all of Weyland-Yutani's top scientists and researchers. It was here that Section D-N kept their largest and most efficient means of collecting data, in the form of a massive multi-environment enclosure that spanned roughly a tenth of the entire planet, holding a vast number of smaller enclosures within its structure for the various species studied by the staff. Historia and I had arrived at the main research and development center for the northern quadrant of the structure, where a number of other scientists from various other divisions had gathered. As instructed, we had arrived early, and were currently waiting for the division head to appear. While we sat waiting, I took a glance at the other scientists in the room, and noticed something odd. Every single one of them was female. Before I could voice this concern to Historia, the doors leading to the inner structure opened, and out stepped a fairly tall man with shoulder length blonde hair tied back behind his head in a short ponytail, emerald eyes, and a pair of dark green glasses. Judging by the short pink haired woman standing beside him, this was the man we were waiting for. He scanned over the crowd of scientists for a moment, then smiled and spread his arms wide.

"Welcome, my fellow doctors, professors, and all other titles we who dedicate ourselves to science go by, to the Bio Research Experiment and Enhancement District of Evolutionary Realization (B.R.E.E.D.E.R for short). I am Prof. Nasumora Izuriha, the chief overseer of Section D-N." he said in a welcoming voice.

Prof. Izuriha waited for us to finish applauding his introduction before lowering his arms and continuing.

"I'm sure you're all curious as to why I have called you here. Well, as said in our invitation, my division has recently achieved something that has far surpassed anything we have accomplished. What is this achievement? You shall see for yourself. Nana, if you'd please."

He motioned to the pink haired woman at his side. Nana bowed her head in recognition before stepping forward and producing a datapad from within her coat. After she pressed a few keys, a large holographic image was displayed in front of us, making nearly everyone in the room gasp in surprise. The image depicted the silhouette of something that seemed to resemble a human female, but fused with some other creature that we could not fully distinguish. That is, until I took a closer look at the inhuman portions of the image. I recognized the exoskeletal patterns in the long tail the hologram sported along with the clawed hands and feet and slightly extended head. Judging by the sounds some of the others were making, they realized what it was too. Prof. Nasumora then stepped forward to address us again.

"This is subject EVE-1YN. As some of you may have discovered, this creature is the result of a successful fusion of two completely different species. Half of its genetic makeup is that of a human, and the other…"

The lenses of his glasses seemed to eerily reflect the light shining on them, obscuring his eyes from view as he smirked intelligently.

"…is that of a Xenomorph."

I closed my eyes as an angry scowl formed on my lips. I should have known the corporation would try something like this. One way or another, everything seems to lead back to the Xenomorphs nowadays. Some of the other scientists started whispering words of outrage and shock in response, while others were either astounded or too stunned for words.

"Ridiculous!" someone shouted, standing up in their seat. "To make one of us a part of one of them…such a thing is impossible!"

"Are you certain about that? We have already performed successful fusions before." Nasumora responded automatically.

"But never on such a scale as this!" a second outraged scientist said.

"A creature born of human and Xenomorph DNA is a dangerous mistake! Those…those…things, are extremely intelligent! An abomination like that should be destroyed before it figures out how to kill us all!"

"I am well aware of your concerns, but you have nothing to fear from EVE-1YN. She has been alive for nearly a year now, and has thus far remained almost completely docile toward regular humans."

I noticed how he almost emphasized the "almost" part, and felt a chill of foreboding creep down my spine. Having had enough of this little argument, I rose from my seat and stared straight at Prof. Izuriha.

"This is all well and good, professor," I began. "But how can we be certain that such a creature exists? For all we know, this is all just a big hoax to get our affection and financial support."

He smiled darkly at me, as though he were waiting for that exact question.

"Thank you for bringing that up, Dr. Takanashi. I should have known someone with your knowledge would question the validity of this presentation. Therefore, my colleague in charge of the EVE project has made preparations for an excursion into the Xenomorphs section of the B.R.E.E.D.E.R so that you all may see EVE-1YN in person. I trust this should put to rest any further questions?"

"For the time being." I half growled.

"Excellent. Then if you'd all be so kind as to proceed inside, you should be on your way to meet our greatest achievement."

Though there was great hesitation amongst the other scientists, eventually we all did as instructed. Historia shot me a questioning glance as we went, silently asking if I was certain about my actions. I nodded back in response, then filed in with the others through the large door. However, Prof. Izuriha did not accompany us.

"My apologies, everyone." he said, putting up a hand. "But I'm afraid I have a meeting of the utmost importance to attend, so I will not be joining you. My colleague Prof. Shosetsuka shall be directing you for the remainder of the presentation. Farewell!"

Just as he finished, the doors to the main room slammed shut, leaving us trapped on the inside. Almost immediately after, the floor we were all standing on jolted, just before it rose as a single platform and rocketed toward the interior of the B.R.E.E.D.E.R. Amazingly, no one was thrown off the rapid moving transport, and moments later we slowed to a halt. We thought we had arrived at our destination, when suddenly the platform jolted again before it began to rise, though at a much slower speed than before. Minutes later, it stopped, and another large door opened. On the other side stood a tall woman with waist length silver hair and grey eyes who wore a black uniform in place of the usual white one. Placing her hands behind her back, she bowed at us in greeting.

"Welcome, everyone. I am Prof. Fiona Shosetsuka, EVE's lead scientist." she said in a mature tone. She then stood up to look at us directly.

"I was informed by Prof. Izuriha that I am to direct you to EVE-1YN, so I ask that you follow my directions as clearly and precisely as possible so that we may do so without incident. Now, if you would be so kind as to follow me…"

Prof. Shosetsuka lead us through the halls of the interior, stopping occasionally to point out certain parts of the division's technology that played a key part in EVE-1YN's creation. I noticed as she prattled on about the hybrid, her tone sounded almost motherly. I soon found out why when we stopped at a bridge overlooking the genetic fusion chamber, from which EVE-1YN had been created.

"I can still remember the day she walked out of there, looking around at everything in confusion like a newborn child. She is everything we could have hoped for and more. As her creator, I doubt I will ever make anything so incredible and wonderful ever again."

Again, the information was met with mixed responses from those of us gathered. Personally, I could understand how someone could get attached to their work, and decided not to judge. However, that didn't mean I approved of what she had done. The creation of such a hybrid could, as many have predicted, have disastrous results should it decide to turn against its human overseers. Whether or not this was true would soon be decided, as the next location Prof. Shosetsuka lead us to was the Xenomorph section of B.R.E.E.D.E.R, where EVE-1YN supposedly resided. With great reluctance on behalf of most of our party's well-supported fear toward the shadowy predators, we stepped out of the safety of the interior and into the environmental enclosure. All around us was a large swampland littered with large trees, artificial sunlight, flowing rivers, vibrant plant life, and occasionally dark tunnels leading somewhere underground.

"We know that Xenomorphs tend to prefer an environment with lots of space and dark areas, and since they have a tendency to build their hives underground or in remote caverns we have set up an electrified perimeter along the edge of the enclosure, both above and below ground. That way, they won't be able to dig their way out of here." Prof. Shosetsuka explained as she lead us along a trail through the dense swamp.

"Everything here, except for the artificial sun, is completely natural and grown with the utmost care. We allow the Xenomorphs to roam freely, so as to learn as much about them as possible. Don't worry, they're all hiding away in their tunnels right now. The only time we need to fret about any hostile contact with them is during night, as it is more efficient for them to hunt when there is no light."

I began to lose track of her words as I paused to take in the serenity of the enclosure. I had heard that creating such an environment was possible, but never before had I seen one on so large a scale. It almost made me jealous to see how far they'd come with their research into genetics. I became so focused on the enclosure, that I did not realize until all became silent that I had fallen behind from the rest of the group. I looked around for any sign of my fellow scientists and Historia, but they were nowhere to be found. Feeling panic begin to rise within me, I ran in the direction they had last been heading in.

"Historia?" I called.

There came no answer. I continued to head in that direction, calling out my assistant's name every so often. About four or five minutes had passed before I realized I had strayed far from the path and was hopelessly lost. I was nearly about to panic when I realized I still had my communicator with me. However, when I tried to call Historia it gave me an indicator that I was in an area with poor connectivity to the B.R.E.E.D.E.R's network. Looking around, I noticed what looked like a radio antenna positioned atop a small rock formation a short distance away, so I decided to make my way towards it. I thought my problems were solved, but when I was only a few yards away from the rock formation, the ground suddenly vanished beneath my feet, and I found myself plummeting below the surface. Fortunately, the fall was not long, and I only seemed to descend around 15 feet underground. Unfortunately, it was far enough that I had no means of climbing my way out. Not only that, but the strange atmosphere and texture of the walls of the underground chamber did not look natural. Something had dug this area out, and made the place its home. Considering where I was, I had a frighteningly good idea of just what that something was. My suspicions were confirmed by a shrill high-pitched hiss that seemed to come from several directions at once. Because the only light in the chamber came from the hole above, I could just barely make out the shapes of at least a dozen Xenomorphs as they began to circle around me, razor sharp teeth flashing with each hiss as they slowly inched toward me. Fear paralyzed me as their eyeless faces became visible, staring hungrily at me as drool dripped from their open jaws. One of them drew close enough to me that it stood straight up, its sinister black form towering over me as it prepared to extend its second mouth and end my life in an instant. All I could do was tremble in overwhelming fear of the monster before me, knowing full well that there was no possible escape. But then, just before the Xenomorph could strike, a terrible shriek filled the chamber, causing both me and the creature to grasp our heads in pain. The sound was deeper and far louder than that of a regular Xenomorph, which could only mean that a praetorian, a brutish type of Xenomorph that served as a royal guard for the hive's queen, had entered the chamber. I heard the sound of large footsteps as the creature and its allies retreated back into the darkness, leaving me alone with the praetorian. Moments later, a pair of strong hands clamped down tightly on my shoulders, accompanied by the creature's surprisingly warm breath against my hair. I heard something along the lines of an inhale, just before the near proximity of the creature's head moved towards my ear.

"_**If you wish to survive, do not move, human."**_

(A/N: M rated content from here until the next A/N. Human/XenoHuman yuri. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)

The shock of hearing the voice of a human female was enough to make me stand still in obedience. The hands pulled quickly away from my shoulders, ripping my lab coat off of me just before they replanted themselves on my now exposed stomach. I shivered at the contact, now able to fully feel the cold slickness of the creature's wet hands as they glided over my skin, rubbing the liquid that encased its fingers onto me. As the creature's hands began to travel upward, I felt a long and wet tongue suddenly drag itself along my right shoulder, taking a few more licks before doing the same to the left. I could feel my body tensing at the strangely sensual action, and gasped sharply as the creature's hands went under my shirt to grasp at my breasts. Once its tongue had finished applying the same layer of fluid to my arms as it had my shoulders, it pulled away, focusing on fondling me. Against my better judgment, I began to let out erotic moans as the creature pinched my nipples between its fingers, then trailed circles around the areolas. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I letting this thing touch me like this, and why does it feel…good?_

"Haaah~ Wha-what are you doing?! Ahhh~" I gasped.

"_**I am covering you in my scent. If you smell like me, then the others will never know the difference. But in order for it to work, I have to make sure I cover every inch of your beautiful body. Therefore, please endure it. I promise that you will be well rewarded for your compliance…"**_

As much as I wanted to protest, something about the way the creature was talking to me as it touched me made me want to obey its every whim. Silently, I let it slide my shirt off from my body, giving it full access to my torso. I felt the creature's tongue return as it trailed along the vertebrae of my back, slowly going up and down before gliding back and forth horizontally across the rest of my back. A few more minutes of its treatment, and the only thing left untouched on my upper body was my face. The creature seemed to realize this, as its hands left their place on my breasts to settle once more on my shoulders.

"_**Turn around, human."**_

Slowly, I turned towards the creature, its hands repositioning themselves to stay attached to me as I went. Once I was had turned fully around, I found myself staring at a most unusual sight. Instead of a praetorian, before me stood a being whose body resembled a dark skinned human female with a large bosom who stared down at me with bright amber eyes. The being also portrayed characteristics of a Xenomorph, as indicated by the scaly black skin that covered its arms and legs and by the very long tail at its waist and the ornate crest extending about half a foot from the back of its head. With a start, I realized exactly what the 8ft tall woman of mixed species was.

"You're EVE-1YN…you're the hybrid."

The mixed species woman nodded at me.

"_**That is correct. Though, I would prefer it if you just refer to me as…Eve. That's what Fiona calls me."**_

I noticed some hesitation in her voice as she spoke her name, but quickly dismissed it when I felt her hands working to remove my lower garments. I looked back up at her in uncertainty, only to find that she had lowered her face very close to mine.

"_**Tell me, what is your name, human?" **_

"Sarah…Takanashi…" I whispered.

"_**Sarah…" **_

Once again, I found myself willingly submitting to her touch as she captured my lips in a heated kiss. Without thinking about it, I returned the kiss with equal force. I had expected a being like her to be revolting in appearance, and to be covered in slime and god knows what else Xenomorphs roll around in. But instead, Eve tasted…sweet, like she was just a regular human. Our kissing began to get more passionate the as she stuck her long tongue into my mouth, curling around my own in the process. I just couldn't refuse her…her touch felt like fire, warm and soothing as she pressed my now naked body flush against her own. Because I was a full two and a half feet shorter than she was, Eve was forced to pick me up so as to fully embrace me. With one arm, she held me against her chest as we continued our strange makeout session. With the other, she ran her slender fingers down my thighs, making sure to cover every inch of my legs. Completely lost in the heat of passion, I threw my arms around her neck so that I could hold onto her, allowing Eve to make full use of her hands. After she had finished with my legs, her hands clamped down on my backside, giving it a firm squeeze as she ran her hands over each cheek. By this time, she was planting gentle kisses down my neck, slowly descending toward my chest. All of a sudden, she stopped just before reaching my breasts and looked up at me. I was about to ask her what was wrong, when suddenly I felt her fingers glide along the folds of my core, making me moan out of sheer surprise and pleasure. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she brought her face close to mine again.

"_**This is the last part, Sarah. You've been good to wait this long, so I think you deserve a reward…" **_

I shivered in delight as she paused to drag her tongue all the way down the center of my chest to my midriff before looking up at me again.

"_**How shall I spread my scent into your beautiful flower? You may decide." **_

Spurred on by the heat of pleasure, it took mere moments for me to reply.

"Your…tongue…"

"_**Hm?"**_

"I want you…to use your tongue…"

"_**And what shall I use my tongue for, Sarah? I won't know unless you tell me what you want."**_

I knew she was just playing with me, but I no longer cared. Swallowing what little pride I had left at this point, I gazed deep into her eyes as I answered.

"I want you inside me! I want your tongue inside my pussy!"

Eve seemed taken aback by my boldness for a moment, then her mischievous smirk returned.

"_**As you wish, Sarah."**_

She kissed me one last time before gently lowering me onto my back. Once I lay fully against the ground, Eve began to trail kisses down to my core. I offered no resistance, and spread my legs wide so that she could see all of me. Slowly, Eve took hold of my legs and lowered her mouth to my core, licking her lips hungrily. I threw my head back and arched my back while letting out a loud moan as her lips met mine, and her tongue drove slowly inside me. I could feel it swirling around inside me, lapping up every last bit of my probably overflowing love juices. Her tongue extended all the way to my barrier, where she stopped and looked up at me again. I was too far gone to go back now, so I nodded for her to continue. I cried out in mixed pain and pleasure as I felt my hymen break, and her tongue penetrated further inside me, licking up blood along with my other fluids. As she continued to delve inside me, I felt my release drawing near. Any moment now, and I would be pushed over the edge. Finally, Eve's tongue somehow managed to reach all the way to my womb, and the contact was the last I could take. I cried out her name in ecstasy, my vision flashing white as I slowly came down from paradise. Slowly, she withdrew from my core, still licking up the excess fluids as she went. I could feel my chest rising as I took deep breaths, still feeling the last few waves of pleasure. My vision began to grow dark, now that I had exhausted myself in a moment of unnatural passion.

(A/N: M rated content end. Good god, that was a long one, even for me.)

My consciousness was slowly slipping away, but I could still make out Eve as she bent down to pick me up in her arms, carrying me bridal style. After grabbing my clothing, she started walking into a deeper part of the underground tunnels, taking me somewhere I couldn't see.

"Where…are you…taking…me?" I asked slowly.

"_**To the safest place someone like you can be, Sarah. The queen's private chambers."**_

Although my mind was pretty fuzzy at that moment, I was still able to recognize just how dangerous of a place Eve was taking me to. In fact, it was probably the most dangerous place anyone could be in a Xenomorph hive. Eve seemed to notice my concern, but only smiled in response before looking ahead of us again.

"_**Don't be afraid. You'll find that the queen of this hive is quite different from the others you may have heard about."**_

She rounded a corner, then stopped and laid me down on what felt like a bed of sorts made from whatever substance Xenomorphs built their hives with, though it was surprisingly less slimy and more soft and sturdy, not to mention huge. Eve lay down beside me, and pulled me close to her as her long arms and tail wrapped possessively around me. My consciousness was nearly gone, but just before it faded completely I heard her say something as she rested her chin atop my head.

"_**You see, the queen of this hive…is me."**_

* * *

**A/N: **Hope that wasn't too freaky for some of you. I know not everyone is a fan of interspecies intercourse on this level. And if you're not, its only gonna get worse for you in the second part…(dun dun dun!) Lol anyways hope you all enjoyed. Please continue to read and don't forget to review! Till next time! DarkNovelist out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dark Beauty (Part 2)**

* * *

Alone in an underground observatory, Prof. Fiona Shosetsuka silently watched as a pair of feminine figures, one short with shoulder length black hair and one who's body was a fusion of both human and Xenomorph, slept soundly in the innermost chambers of the Xenomorph's underground tunnels. The tall silver haired woman's grey eyes drooped slightly as a mixture of emotions greeted her with the sight, and she let out a small chuckle.

"And you said you weren't going to be so straightforward this time." she said bemusedly to herself.

"Still, your actions seem to be working. I'm sure that soon enough, she'll be yours again, just as you've always desired. Have faith, mistress. Soon, we may be able to finally cast aside these lies, and you can finally have-"

The professor's conversation with herself was brought to a sudden halt as the door to the observatory opened, and in stepped a frantic looking scientist.

"Professor, I'm sorry! If we had known she was an android we would have subdued her before she tried to brake in, but-" he began.

"Calm down! Now what happened? Who tried to brake into what?"

"Dr. Takanashi's assistant, the woman called Historia. She tried to brake into the underground tunnels after your tour party came back. We managed to stop her before she could open the access doors, but not before she shut down the electric field surrounding the enclosure!"

Fiona's eyes narrowed at this. Though she knew no one by the name of Historia, she was fully aware of who the younger scientist was talking about.

"Bring her to the holding cells. I'd like to have a little chat with Ms. Historia."

The younger scientist nodded vigorously before leaving to attend to his task. As soon as he was gone, Fiona glanced back at the screen displaying EVE-1YN and Sarah. _Dammit! If those things get loose then it'll definitely cause problems for the mistress. Damn that meddler!_ she thought before starting towards the holding cells. _Don't worry mistress, I'll make sure she doesn't interfere, not this time!_ Soon enough, Fiona arrived at the cell where Historia was being detained. After informing the guards that she wished to speak to the android in private, the professor headed inside. Historia glared up at her as she made her way to a bench sitting across from the one the android was currently sitting on. Fiona returned the glare in full, grey eyes boring into violet.

"You just can't let them be, can you, meddler?" the professor began. "You always just have to get in the way. Why won't you quit? You know that they would be much happier that way."

"No, your 'mistress' would be the only one who's happy!" the android countered. "The both of you think nothing of her feelings, you're just using her for your own dark desires! I know for a fact that Sh-"

Fiona held up a finger before she could finish.

"Ah-ah-ah, remember you shouldn't call her that when we're not completely alone."

Historia was about to protest, but stopped when she realized the professor was right. Even if they were the only ones in the cell, it was highly likely that their conversation was being observed.

"My point is, you monsters won't get away with this. No matter what you do, she's never going to do as you say!" Historia continued in an angry whisper.

Fiona let out a 'hmph' in reply as she stood to leave.

"Foolish meddler. My mistress will succeed, it is only a matter of time. As soon as 'Sarah' comes to her senses, she won't be able to deny her true feelings any longer. After all, there is no one that can resist the love and affection of my mistress once she shows it."

After leaving the cell and returning back to the observatory, Fiona paused as she took another look at the strange couple on the monitors again. Her intelligent smirk slowly dissipated into a thin line of indifference.

"No one can resist…no one at all…"

* * *

Slowly, I began to wake from my slumber. At first I was confused when darkness greeted my eyes, but it all started coming back to me the moment I looked over and saw Eve laying beside me, with her strong arms wrapped tightly around my much smaller body. A mixture of fear, excitement, and dread hit me all at once as I recalled the events leading up to my present situation. I was lying stark naked beside a woman who was half human and half Xenomorph, in the deepest chamber of a Xenomorph hive. What was more, this same hybrid had said she was the hive's queen, right after carrying me here after she…I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I remembered what we did. I could still feel the thick wetness of her tongue sliding between my legs, the firm grip of her hands on my breasts ad backside, the friction of her body grinding against mine. _Covering me in her scent, huh? Well, she was certainly very thorough._ I thought. It made me feel ashamed, losing my virginity in such a way to someone like Eve. And yet…I couldn't feel the slightest hint of regret for what we did. As much as I confused by it, I had to admit that I had enjoyed myself. A lot. Despite the fact that I was in danger of being found and either killed or harvested by the drones at any second, I found myself wanting…more, of Eve. Some primal instinct that I hadn't known existed was telling me that we hadn't properly finished what we were doing, and that since I had been the only one to receive treatment, I should return the favor. My thoughts quickly went to Historia, who was probably worried sick about me right now. I knew that I should be focusing on trying to find a way back to my own kind, away from the vicious Xenomorphs and their strange queen. If I was as invisible to the drones as Eve had said, then it shouldn't have been a problem to find a way back to the surface. But, that primal instinct from before told me not to go, that I should remain at her side, where I would be safe and sound. While I struggled to straighten out my mental conflict, Eve began to stir before slowly sitting up and stretching her long and slender limbs. Her bright amber eyes shone directly on me as they opened, as if trying to read my thoughts. Judging by the sad smile she gave me then as her gaze turned downward, they had succeeded in doing just that.

"_**You want to leave, don't you? You want to go back to the other humans, the 'normal' ones. I'm sure you must feel angry at me for doing what I did to you. I won't lie, while it was my original intention to save your life, I started to become entranced by your body. You didn't seem to be fighting back, so I gave in to my desires."**_ she said.

"_**If it is truly your desire to leave, then I will take you back to the surface, away from me and this place. After what's happened, you'll probably never want to return. It's fine, I understand. I'm a monster, so how could you possibly want to be with me?"**_

I couldn't help but notice the sadness with which she spoke, as though her attempts to do what was best for me pained her. The look in her eyes was full of longing, and carried an overwhelming sense of loneliness and desire for companionship. Though I had only met her the day before, something about Eve made me feel like I had known her for a very long time. All thoughts of returning to my own kind seemed to vanish in an instant, and the only thing that mattered to me now was being by Eve's side. Giving in to that instinct burning inside me, I walked over to the hybrid woman and softly pressed my lips to hers. Eve stared up at me in surprised confusion as I pulled back.

"Don't say such terrible things about yourself." I said softly, crawling onto her lap so that we would be eye level.

"You are…strange, that much is true, but I don't see you as a monster. Would a monster try to save me from other monsters? Would a monster be as gentle with me as you were?"

"_**I…I suppose not. But still, are you sure you can accept me? All of me? Aren't you worried about getting back to the other humans?"**_

In response, I smiled and hugged her close to me.

"I don't quite understand it myself, but something tells me that I belong here, with you. Besides, I doubt that anyone would want me around after I gave myself to you. Even if it was a little bit forced, I enjoyed it too. No one has ever made me feel the way you did. So, I want to return the favor…"

(**A/N: **M rated content ahead. Includes interspecies yuri and futanari. Also contains actual plot elements, but skip to next A/N if you're not interested in either of those.)

Without waiting for a reply, I leaned forward and began to leave a trail of kisses from her neck down to her chest. I heard Eve let out a low growl of approval as I closed my lips around one of her rather large breasts, using one of my hands to treat the other. Once again, I found myself lost in the feel of her unusual body, and couldn't help but savor the taste of her skin. Upon receiving a long and wet lick around the areola of her nipple, Eve elicited a deep moan. Smirking to myself, I then switched to the other breast, making sure to moisten it with a few flicks of my tongue before clamping down on it. As I continued treating her chest, her tail came around from behind her and started running itself down the vertebrae of my spine, sending shivers of delight through my body. I looked up after a few minutes to notice she had a deep blush on her face, bright enough that it was visible even on her dark skin. Deciding it was time to move on, I detached from her breast to start kissing down her midriff, running my hands gently along her sides as I went. Judging by the sound of Eve's increasingly loud gasps and growls, I was doing well. Finally, I arrived at my goal, and stopped to stare down at her core. On the outside, it looked very similar to that of a regular human's, though the slit was noticeably larger than I felt it should have been and black scales bordered the outside edges. No matter, that would simply allow me to give her even more pleasure. Slowly, I brought my hands down to spread open her entrance, peering deep into the soft pink flesh that lay behind its folds. Just as I was about to place my mouth against it, Eve's hands suddenly came down on my head and held me in place.

"_**Sarah, wait…you don't have to do that…"**_ she said fearfully.

"But I want to make you feel good, Eve. I want you to feel how I felt when you did the same to me."

"_**You don't understand…mine is different than yours, and I mean very different!" **_

Ignoring her words, I proceeded to gently lap at her folds. Eve let out her biggest moan yet at this, and I could feel her long fingers threading through my hair as I continued to please her, lapping up her fluids as they began to pour rapidly out of her. After giving a few more licks over the entire length of her entrance. I glanced back up at her worried expression.

"I promised I would accept you no matter what, didn't I? Besides, you're not that different-"

I stopped as I suddenly felt something stick up and press against my cheek. Very slowly, I turned my gaze back to her folds. There, sticking straight out of her entrance, was a fully erect penis. I paused in sheer shock at this, unable to make sense of what I was seeing.

"_**I tried to tell you. My hormones were a mess during my creation, so even though I have a woman's body, I ended up having this as well. At least, that's what the doctors told me."**_ I heard Eve explain.

"_**You're probably disgusted with me, aren't you? Not only is my body a mixture of two different races, it has the traits of both genders as well. I understand if you don't want to continue…"**_

"Fascinating…" I said.

"_**W-what?"**_

"Does this mean you're able to produce a male's reproductive enzymes as well? More importantly, how did I not notice this the first time we touched?"

"_**Well, the first time you didn't touch me down there, so I was able to keep it hidden. As for your other question, I'm afraid I'm not entirely certain. I've never used it before."**_

Feeling an unusual sense of boldness at this, I gave Eve a seductive look before turning my attention back to her member.

"Only one way to find out…"

Slowly, I took hold of her shaft and began to run my hand back and forth along it. Eve gave a low gasp at this, so I picked up the pace a little bit. Oddly enough, even though I'd never done this before I felt as though I knew exactly what to do to bring out that beautiful voice of hers. Sticking out my tongue, I proceeded to gently lick and trace circles over her tip. This resulted in a deep hiss of approval from Eve, causing her to tighten her grip on my head. After doing this for a little longer, I took her length into my mouth, slowly closing my lips around it as it slid inside. Because of its size, I was only able to fit about half of it inside without making it uncomfortable.

"_**Ahn~…Sarah~…"**_

I started to move my head back and forth, gently sucking on her length and making her moan even louder. Her hips started to move in rhythm to my sucking, and soon enough she was pounding away at my throat.

"_**S-Sarah! I can't…hold it…any longer!"**_

I heard her cry out in ecstasy as she pressed herself as far as she could into my mouth, just before the warmth of her passion spilled inside. There was so much of her warmth that I wasn't able to swallow it all, so I detached myself from her. After licking up her excess fluids, I looked back up at Eve and nearly gasped in surprise. She was staring straight into my eyes, panting heavily as they became filled to the brim with pure lust. Any resemblance of humanity vanished from gaze as animalistic instinct took hold of her. I could tell without her saying it what she was feeling. She _**needed**_ to take me, and she needed to do it _**now.**_ Because of this, I offered no resistance as she suddenly pinned me to the ground and loomed over me, just before spreading my legs wide. She seemed to regain her senses for a moment as she positioned herself and gazed back at me, but it vanished again after I nodded and wrapped my arms around her. Given all the confirmation she needed, Eve pulled her hips back, then buried herself to the hilt with one powerful thrust. I cried out in pain at this, but it began to change into ecstasy as she started to thrust in and out of me, slowly building up a rhythm. I felt my hips bucking to match her movements, and interlocked my legs behind her back. As we became lost in our embrace, my head began to throb and I began to see a strange vision. I saw Eve and I locked in the same position as we were now, but something was different. We were in a regal looking bed, and Eve's appearance had changed dramatically. She was still tall, around 6 feet, but now she looked much more human. In place of Xenomorph features, she had a long skeletal tail, fangs amidst her teeth, long pointed ears, a pair of large ram horns protruding from her head, and beautiful long and flowing lavender hair. Just as we switched positions to where Eve was taking me from behind in the vision, I felt us do the same in reality. I saw myself smiling with my mouth wide open and my red eyes half lidded with ecstasy as I tilted my head to look at Eve.

"I love you…" I found myself saying at the same time as the me in the vision.

Both versions of Eve smiled warmly in response as they said.

"_**And I love you…my beloved…"**_

The vision came to an end as Eve and I reached our climax, and her warm seed spilled inside of me once more. My unusual lover collapsed on top of me, gasping in unison with me as we came down from paradise.

(**A/N: **M rated content end.)

As I lay there with Eve clinging tightly to me, I thought back on the vision I had seen. Why did Eve look so different? Why were we in someplace else? And…why did it feel like that had happened several times before in the past? My lover seemed to sense my discomfort, and rolled off my back so that she could face me directly.

"_**Does something trouble you, Sarah?" **_

"I…I'm not sure. When we were making love, I thought I saw some sort of vision, and it was very strange. I saw the two of us, in a bed that looked built for a queen, and you looked less like a Xenomorph and human hybrid and more like a…"

"_**Like a…what?"**_ her eyes widened in nervousness at this.

"Like a…demon."

I expected some sort of annoyed retort at this, but instead I saw hope begin to grow in Eve's eyes, along with tears of some unknown joy.

"_**You remembered…" **_she whispered.

"What?"

Eve took hold of my shoulders and stared straight into my eyes.

"_**Tel me, did you see anything else? Did you hear any names? Anything at all?" **_

Confused, I shook my head.

"No. The only thing that happened was the two of us having sex and professing our love for each other. I didn't hear anything else."

The hope in her eyes dimmed a bit, but she continued to smile.

"_**I see…Even still, you've begun to see the truth. Then, perhaps it is time. Wait here a moment."**_

Still hopelessly confused as to what Eve was talking about, I did as asked and stayed put as she went back to her 'bed'. After rummaging around behind it for a moment, she found whatever it was she was looking for and held it close to her chest. She then turned back to me with a warm smile upon her face, and began to slowly walk toward me.

"_**I've been waiting so long for this…Now, there's finally a chance…"**_

Eve knelt down in front of me, still keeping the object hidden in her hands.

"_**Do you promise you will keep your word, and that you will accept everything about me?"**_

Now I was starting to get a pretty good idea as to where this was going. Less confused now, I nodded my head.

"I do."

Eve then gave me the brightest and most innocent smile I had ever seen, and it looked as though a heavy burden was being lifted from her as the hope in her eyes magnified tenfold. Slowly, she began to unfurl her hands.

"_**Then, with this token of my undying love, will you-"**_

Just before I could see what she held in her hands, the entire chamber suddenly shook violently, and the sound of large explosion nearby followed shortly after. Picking myself off the ground from where I had fallen over, I looked back to Eve.

"What's going on?"

Fear and apprehension were coursing through her eyes now.

"_**My warriors…someone is killing my warriors. Someone has come to take you away from me…"**_

Before I could say another word, Eve snatched me up in her arms and started bolting through the tunnels.

"_**No…I won't let them take you! I won't lose you again!"**_ she growled as she ran.

Just as we rounded a corner, a quick barrage of bullets tore into the wall in front of us, stopping Eve dead in her tracks.

"There you are, monster!"

I froze in pure shock at hearing the voice, for I knew exactly who the owner was. Slowly, I tilted my gaze to face Historia, who stood aiming a pulse rifle straight at me and Eve. Her violet eyes narrowed in concern upon catching sight of me in my lover's arms.

"Sarah, get away from her! Whatever she's told you is a lie, that bitch is just using you to get what she wants!"

Eve just held me tighter to her chest.

"_**Why must you interfere? Can you not see that I only wish to preserve our love? I love her, and she loves me, so why can't you just leave us alone?" **_

"If I did that, then calamity would be sure to follow! Now unhand her, and I promise I'll make it quick!"

Seeing the reluctance in Eve's eyes, I reached up to her and turned her gaze to me.

"Eve, let me talk to her. I know Historia, she'll listen to me. Besides, she's an android. She can't hurt anything human."

My lover hesitated for a long while at this, but finally gave a reluctant nod and set me down on the floor in front of her. Summoning up my courage, I stepped between my friend and my lover.

"Historia, put the gun down. There's no reason for you to do this."

The android hesitated for a moment, but kept her weapon trained on me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Not until you're safe."

"I am safe. Eve has kept me out of harms way, and has shown me nothing but kindness and a pure heart."

Desperation flashed through the android's eyes.

"She's just tricking you!"

"I'm afraid that's not true. Never once has she given me any indication that she was lying. Eve has told me nothing but the truth, and given me more joy than anyone could ask for."

Historia's eyes began to widen in realization.

"You've fallen for her…" she took aim once more. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

I answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Yes."

I thought I heard Eve let out a gasp of joy as Historia's eyes became wide as saucers. All of a sudden Prof. Shosetsuka came running around the tunnel Historia had come from and pointed a sidearm at her head.

"Stop right there, meddler!"

Cautiously, I took a step toward my friend.

"Historia, just stop. You don't have to worry about me. I'm safe with the one I love."

The android looked at me in uncertainty, then at the woman behind her, then back to me and Eve. I saw her grit her teeth before her eyes glared at me in mixed anger and regret.

"Why must you make it so hard to keep you safe…why do you always have to make do this?!"

Time seemed to slow down as both Historia and Prof. Shosetsuka opened fire. I saw the hail of bullets fly toward me, and knew that I had no chance of surviving. The sound of ripping and tearing flesh reached my ears, but I was not the one who had been hit. Eve stood with her arms wrapped around me, shielding me from the deadly spray of lead. Worried as her body began to go limp, I tried to get her to open her eyes, give me any sign that she would be alright. Slowly, she opened those beautiful amber orbs, and softly spoke to me.

"_**I only wished…that we could always be together…forever…"**_

At this, she spoke no more, and her eyes gently closed. I felt tears begin to stream down my face as the weight of the sudden loss fell upon me.

"Mistress…I'm so sorry!"

I turned to see Prof. Shosetsuka with her face buried in her unoccupied hand as she stood over a lifeless Historia. As the silver haired woman began to weep and utter words of apology, I looked back at Eve's hand. In it lay a small silver ring with a brilliant and shining sapphire. Before I could do anything else, I felt the barrel of a handgun placed against my head.

"She came so close this time…she was so happy…my mistress was finally going to be with the one she loved…I'm sorry about this, but there's no longer a chance for you in this world. If you can, please try to remember who you are in the next life."

The last thing I heard was her sidearm firing before everything turned to black.


End file.
